Gravity
by guiltshow
Summary: Kiba decides its time to leave Hinata when he sees her confess her feelings to Naruto. He decides to hit the road with Akamaru and make himself known in the world. Meeting strange people and encountering unlikely events, will Kiba ever find the way home?
1. Gone

Gravity

**By**: Guiltshow

_Disclaimer: Don't sue me_.

**Chapter One: Gone**

**

* * *

**  
_Been a long road to follow_

_Been there and gone tomorrow_

Keh. What a waste of time it was. If I hadn't had anything better to do, I wouldn't have been there. Trust me on that. After all, dogs mean loyalty - don't they? Yep. Without loyalty, you are basically scum to me. Blame the dog-like qualities, but that's how everyone should think. Okay, so maybe they shouldn't find Akamaru's food tasty, but they should have loyalty. It's a key essential to being a nice, um...loyal person. However nice loyalty sounds, it sure does suck sometimes. I mean, if I wasn't loyal in the first place, then why would I even bother to encourage a certain friend to pursue a certain male? It's being loyal, damn it, and it's my way of the ninja. How do you like that, you idiot? I just took your catch phrase. You better believe it! Look, I did it again. Now, say something along the lines of 'I love you, too.'

Come on Naruto, say it. You aren't that stupid... Wait. I take it back.

It's not like Naruto, here, isn't a nice guy; it's just sometimes...he isn't the brightest. I can't be one to talk, but seriously. I mean - Wait! Naruto. Why are you taking so long? Don't make her wait in anticipation. Aw. Look there. She's blushing. I hope she isn't about to pass out. Hm. That would be a little bad.

Okay, so maybe spying wasn't nice. Ninjas spy all the time, no? I will call this 'Kiba Learns to Be Stealthy'. Heh. It rhymes. I'm so clever for a ninja. I'm such a nice, clever, stealthy, dog-like ninja. What's there not to like? I mean, I don't think I'm ugly. I can be dense at times, but I can still look good, damn it! If I'm such a great ninja, why do I feel like shit? I mean, I should be hopping up and down for Hinata right now. I should be patting her on the head, and giving her more motivational speeches. I should hug her in joy when Naruto says he feels the same. I should hug her and kiss her passionately like in Icha Icha - Wait. No. I shouldn't. I should not do anything but encourage her even more. Heck, I shouldn't even feel this way for a team mate. Nope. I shouldn't have, um, 'sexual frustration' when I'm around her. Nope. I should just be the same way when I was a Genin...only more motivational. I shouldn't be feeling worried...I mean Naruto probably still likes Sakura. He probably still finds her -

OH MY FUCK! He just didn't say he liked her, too. What the hell? That bastard. Oh no, he better not try to kiss her. Watch your hands, buddy. Don't you dare carass her milky, white skin. Holy crap! Hinata...you aren't shy anymore. I shouldn't watch this. I shouldn't. No. No. Must...I must look away. I must look away before they - OKAY. That bastard is going down.

I roll up my sleeves, furious at the placement of his lips on her's. I get ticked off even more when he places his hands on her hips.

I think the worst part about it, though, is that Hinata is kissing back. She seems to...enjoy it. I try not to frown. I try to act tough as I walk away, sleeves still rolled up in a hasty manner. I can't help but viciously bite my inner cheek; I try not to say anything to on-going villagers. Most of them can tell I'm in a pissed off mood because Akamaru, that beast, is cowering behind me. However, once in a while I can't help but to tell someone to go fuck off. I'm sorry, but this is just crazy.

Its ridiculous that I even get this angry. I believe it must be my age. I heard being 18 had to be a step into matured, hormonal bliss.

I walk down the streets, and I place my hands in my pockets. This gesture would even be admired by Uchiha himself. My pace quickens as I feel an alarming wetness well into my eyes. I walk, practically jog, through Konoha. My face stares at the ground as I reach the straight way to my shack.

I moved out of my mom's place just a few days ago to go train on the skirts of the forest. I needed to become better to become a Jonin. I needed to heighten my tracking skills, I had to get stronger. Now look at me. I'm about to cry because my heart has been trampled on. I barely make it to the door, when I pound on it with my fists. I slowly sink to my knees, and I feel the cool metal against my forehead. I sit down, and lean against the door. I'm afraid to go in. I'm afriad to enter that loneliness. I stare at the moon.

Wow. If I wasn't so upset, I probably would have serenaded it. It looked down at me, and it looked so golden. I stare up at it, and I instantly think of her. I think of my Hinata. The only girl to tame my heart. The only girl to laugh and learn to love my imperfections. I feel, not one, but two tears slowly roll down my tattooed face. I finally give up and I begin to sob.

I cry to the moon. I cry to whoever is up there making me feel like shit. I cry because I'm weak. I cry because I feel broken. I cry because I'm not a man. I cry because of another failure in life. All I do is gasp, heave, and sob. My face scrunches up as I bite my tongue, trying to muffle my sobs. I don't even try to wipe them away. Heck, if you couldn't tell I was crying...you would be pretty blind.

I think, though, that it's Akamaru who is making me cry even more. It is because, no matter how much of a pansy I am, he is there crying, too. Only, he's the one who is sadly howling up at the moon. It looked relaxing, so I decide to do it, too. I get up, tears still streaming, and run to the top of a grassy hill. What comes out next is not something I can't describe. It felt strong, and angry. It sounded rough and forced. I howl at the moon along with my best friend. I stare up at it, and it stares back down. I do this until I collapse to the ground, only I don't hit. Akamaru is there for me, and he carries me to the door. I open the door and walk in.

Her scent just poors out of every nook and cranny. I try not to smell it, but I do. The sad thing is - it comforts me. I know she wouldn't want me to cry. She always told me how she wanted to grow and become stronger like me. For what seems like an eternity, I sit. My hands tap on my legs, I fidget. This is a sign that I'm thinking, or trying to focus. I ponder what to do. I get a few ideas, but beating up Hinata's happiness and then shipping him off the Akasuki doesn't sound like a great idea. I could just stay here, and be a mature adult. HA! Not. Where would the plot go? Then it hits me.

I look down at Akamaru, who is laying on the edge of the bed. I rub his head, and grin. He blinks and smiles back. "Akamaru." I begin. "How about we leave Konoha?" He looks uncertain at first but barks deeply. I allow him to climb on my bed. I was afraid the weight was going to kill it. I curl up into his warm fur and I mumbled a goodnight. I try to bury my face in his coat, but Hinata's smell can't be suppressed. When I close my eyes, she is there smiling, and haunting my dreams.

* * *

I always liked the mornings. Getting up wasn't too pleasant, but the scent of the dew hanging off the grass and the cool breeze was a very good constellation prize. I sit outside, and grin. It is sorta stupid. I mean, I bawled like a baby, and now I'm smiling because I'm going to leave. I'm going to leave this hellish village and go embark on an adventure with Akamaru. No one can stop me. Only thing to do is wait out a few days. Why? Because if I leave now, it would be obvious that I left. Everyone would think it was because of Hinata. Nope. Not the case. I am leaving to um...find myself. That sounds mysterious and yet slightly intelligent. Yeah. I'll go with that.

I get up and leave. Heading to see the Hokage and tell her my proposition. I make sure to take the long way, just so that I won't run into anyone, but sadly I do.

"Shino..."

"Kiba."

Then there was silence. Damn him. He just stares at me and I realize he understands what was happening.

"So, lovely weather we are having, no?" I joke lightly, my hands put behind my scruffy, brown hair.

"Kiba..."

"Keh. What do you want?" I feel my foot twitch. I wasn't suppose to get angry at him, but for crissake. He is smirking at me.

"What are you going to do?"

"To see the Hokage." Before he asks me why I tell him.

"It's not going to solve anything."

"Yeah it will. It will teach me some life lesson, I'm sure of it."

"Stupid dog."

"Creepy bug."

I smile lightly at him, and continue to walk. I feel his eyes bore into my neck. I give him a friendly middle finger and continue. I hear him laugh lightly, and makes my smile grow. If you can't count on him, I don't know who you can.

I enter to see that old lady. She stares at me with pity.

Oh my God. Does everyone know about this?

"Old lady, what are ya looking at?" I smirk, trying to avoid any unnesscary hugs or apologies. Luckily for me I duck the chair aimed at my head.

"Brat." She grumbled and I place the chair in front of her desk, and sit. I quickly think about it, and I decide I need to be serious, to be taken seriously. I wipe the smirk that appeared on my face, and I stared blankly at her.

"I'm leaving."

"The door is right there." For a Hokage, she sure isn't too bright.

"I mean, I'm leaving the village." I state simply, surprised that I can focus.

"Ah." She says simply, and continues with her work.

"So, I'm allowed to?"

"Of course, as long as you come back."

"What? Did you not hear me? I want to leave this place completely. I want -"

"I know what you mean, Kiba. However, you will come back. Whether it's an order or not, we all know you can't stay away from Hinata for more than a few weeks."

I get up, frowning at her. "I'm glad you think so little of me. I'll have you know that I will not be back. And I'll send your old ass a lovely picture of me in a year. see ya."

I walk away, knowing I showed no respect for our leader. This only makes it easier to leave.

I avoid people for the next few days. I pack up what is needed and put it in my knapsack. I change clothes. I take off my green vest and wear a mesh shirt, with a jacket over it. Like my old one, only this one was red and had no buttons. I wear black pants, and my ninja sandels. I take off my forehead protector and I place it in my bag. Akamaru is beside me and I walk to go say goodbye to Hana.

She looks at me and smiles sadly. I tell her no tears and she smacks me.

"Just because I'm a female does not mean I cry."

"I know, I know. Geez." I smirk at her, and then I hug her. I marvel at the fact that I'm taller than her.

"Be safe, baby brother. Make sure to send a letter at least once a month." I nod, knowing I will probably send more than just one. I turn to leave, and she grabs a hold of my sleeve. "Make sure you say good bye to mom."

I follow her orders, but before visiting her, I stop by Ino's shop to get some flowers. She stares at me, and I ask her if something is wrong. She blushes and shakes her head furiously. I blink, not getting why women seem to blush around me. Especially now. I mean, I'm just wearing different clothing, they aren't that hideous...are they? I thank her quietly for the flowers and ask her in a low voice not to tell anyone. This seems to get her more flustered as she nods to me. I smile, which sends her over the top, and I thank her.

I walk, trying to ignore all the stares. Why are women so weird?

I make my way towards her. I kneel before the gravestone, and place the flowers at her grave. I smile sadly, refusing to cry. Mom always told me not to cry. I won't. At least, not infront of her.

"I won't disappoint you, Mom. Just you wait and see." I say gruffly and stand up. "Lets go, Akamaru." Turning to leave, my body crashes with someone else. I get up, scowling at who it was.

"Kiba."

"Naruto."

"Heh. What are you doing here?" He asks, grinning at me.

"Visiting my mom."

"Ah, I see." His nonchalant answers make me furious. Why isn't he with Hinata? I grab him by his collar and lift him up so we are face to face. I snarl at him, and his eyes narrow.

"You make sure you take care of Hinata." His eyes widen. "If I hear that you have harmed her in any way, I will be back. And I will kill you. Even if it means using my life for it." I drop him to the floor. "I know you won't disappoint me, Naruto." He smiled and nodded.

I walk through the gates, and see Shino there. I hug him, and he obviously doesn't enjoy it.

"I'll see you, man." I smirk, letting go.

"Don't be a dumbass, Kiba."

I nod and leave. That must have been the best advice anyone has ever given me.

* * *

**A/N **- Its over! Well, the first chapter at least. Sorry if my major suckage hurt your eyes. Hm. Writing in 1st person is quite troublesome. So, my readers, I ask you if you think I should stick with first or go to third? Or maybe even both. Ha. Also, I had big paragraphs. I'm use to skipping lines like at the end. You could, if you wanted, also tell me which you prefer.

I know Shino talked more, but I still think he would have said those things.

Don't worry, all you people who want to see KibaxHinata fluff! There will be cute memories of them together with each chapter. I'm following the song Gravity, from Wolf's Rain.

I would like you to go read one of my favorite fanfics; I've been reading it, and it never ceases to amaze me. Its called Sunshine for Sorrow, by **The Denominator**. Its great!

Please read and review. Thank you guys, so much.


	2. Hello Never Mind Goodbye

**Gravity**

**By**: Guiltshow

_Disclaimer: -standard disclaimer-_

A/N - Starts out third, and sneakily turns into his prov and it turns into current time. Heehee.

* * *

Chapter Two: Hello. Never mind. Goodbye

_without saying goodbye to yesterday_

He was left to contemplate on what he would do, or where to go. Pausing underneath a tree, Kiba turns to his dog for assistance. 'Well,' Akamaru barked. 'I heard that the Grass Village had good food.' The doggish grin on the matured ninja grew as he nodded. "Well, that settles it." He nodded and they began to walk in the direction they thought was correct. It was a feeling, and dogs had the best sense of everything. Both egotistical companions humbly agreed on the saying. Heading out to through the shrubbery, Kiba contemplated on if he should have said anything to Hinata. He began to regret it, but Akamaru told him that it was useless to feel guilt over the pass. The faithful dog offered to go back with him to exchange goodbye to the shy nin, but the Hokage's words run in his ears -

"...we all know you can't stay away from Hinata for more than a few weeks"

"Fuck that." Kiba growled, swearing out the Hokage. Back in the village, the Hokage had the urge to kick a near by puppy. The words along the lines of 'Damn that mutt.' rang through her office. Kiba for that moment felt free. He felt that he could open his obnoxious mouth and say anything he wanted without the side effect of flying objects. He would be able to express himself better now. Peeing anywhere you wanted looked quite attractive to him. Also, there would be no restrictions. He could hit on any girls he wanted, without the guilt. Hinata was able to get over him, why shouldn't he be able to get over her? He grinned up, his eyes widening as the sun shone down at him. He pointed up at the sky, and vowed to get over Hinata, and to enjoy life like whores and sake and random street fights. Life would be good as long as he had Akamaru.

Kiba started out on his journey, but instantly was stopped a few miles down into the Konoha's forest. There was an old man yelped out plees, and Kiba, the good samaritan that he was, asked what was wrong as he drew closer to the site. There was a frail, plump, old man stuck underneath a tree.

"Hey old man, what's your problem?"

"I'm stuck under a tree, you idiot. What else does it look like?"

"Heh. Listen Gramps, I believe you aren't in any situation to be calling my name."

Kiba smirked down at the old man, grinning like the arrogant freedom he had now acquired. The old man struggled slightly, and stared at Kiba.

"You can kiss my old ass, now get me out, you good for nothing ninja."

This didn't help and the younger man huffed.

"You could at least say please."

"Please, you dumb boy, lift this shit-load off of me."

Not knowing how he could leave the man in agony, Kiba nodded to Akamaru. The two of them lifted the tree with ease and propped it against some other trees.

"Well? What are you waiting for, help me up you buffoon."

"Bastard..." Kiba mumbled and helped him up.

"Now make me some food."

"What the hell? Old man, I wouldn't make you food if you begged me to."

"I'm not. I'm telling you to make me some God damn food before I do something you will regret."

The look of malice was beamed at Kiba, and his face. Kiba had shivers sent down his spine, and Akamaru was hiding behind Kiba. Kiba glared, and he kicked dirt and he swore under his breath until he finally gave in.

"Fine, old bastard."

"Heh. That's better..."

The nerve of that guy! Where was my freedom right now, huh? Here I am cooking him some leeks. He requested leeks! Ew. My nose clearly hates me as I try not to gag. Maybe I could spit in it or something. Yeah. That would work. Crud. I can't. He's staring at me. For all I know he could be some damn rapist who likes sexy men. Damn. How am I suppose to become a womanizer if a guy deflowers me. Geez. This pretty much sucks. I give him the wonderful concoction and he stares at it.

"You fail at life."

He says it with such simplicity, like it's a fact of life.

"God damn bastard, make your own food." I say, sitting across from him. Akamaru was off getting some poor, innocent mammal for us to snack on. There is no way I could get my jerky from my sack. Oho! I was being a smart ninja...until he grabbed my sack and dumped out all my belongings. He flung everything around. "What the shit?" I curse at him, as I try to wrestle away the thin sheet. "Don't you dare..."

"This is quite a nice, young lady." He said, looking at the small, portrait of Hinata. "I must say she looks quite weak and frail."

"WHAT THE HELL?" I roar at him, hovering over him with my 175 pounds of beastly muscles. "Hinata is far from weak! You wouldn't know how hard we trained so her father would allow her to be the heir! If you talk about her like that again - I swear I will make sure that you will never be able to pass on your bastardness to anyone else! Got it old man!"

And then the bastard smirks at me. That glint. I should have known. He did it just so he could it a rise out of me. "Well, I'm sorry to make fun of her, lover boy!"

Gah. His voice is so annoying; it was like he sang everything he said. The worse part about it is the flush that rose to my face. Hinata's qualities always rub off on me. The way I get flustered to her, to the way I fidget - only I fidget with manliness. I wonder what she is doing right now...I mean usually we would go out to lunch and then train. Bug boy would join us sometimes, but he stayed away for my sake. Hinata would always make sure she didn't convey any blossoming feelings for me when Shino was around. However, when it was the two of us, we would laugh and smile and joke. We would get in those darn awkward situations. I always enjoyed it.

"Hinata..." I say softly and a frown forms. The old man gets up and he pats my head; it is like he thinks I'm like Akamaru.

"Say...What do you want to eat?" He asks, completely dropping the subject. I try to smile and I shrug carelessly.

"Eh. I eat anything."

"Good." And he preforms a hand seal, and blows fire onto the dyed down fire. "Go get some firewood, we will set up camp." Before I can question him, he begins to hobble around picking up what he messed up.

I lower my head and fetch wood. Geez. I'm not an actual dog. I don't like to play fetch, unless its under certain circumstances. When I arrive back at the campsite, he is there with Akamaru.

"Traitor." I spit out and watch Akamaru sit at the old geezer's feet as he turns the fish. I drop the wood by the fire and I sit down on a nice-looking rock. "So, old man I was meaning to ask you a question."

"Go ahead Inuzuka-san."

"I was wondering what kind of - HEY!" I jump up and look at him. "Who the hell are you? How do you know me?" And he gives me that 'all-knowing' smirk of his and tells me to sit back down.

"I will have you know that seeing the marks on your face certainly gives you away. My sister was married to the likes of you." He said brightly and nodded.

"Who?"

"None of your business." He sings, and continues to cook the meat. "Dinner", which is brunt fish, wasn't digestible and I said I was going to cook next time.

"Old man, you seriously suck at life."

"Ohoho!" He laughs and covers his mouth. "Thats not the only thing I suck." I stare at him, and my jaw drops.

"AH! Stay away, fruitcake!" I yelp and scoot far, far, far away from him.

"Ohohoho!" His beer gut jingles as he grins at me. "I didn't mean it that way, I meant it the other way!" His says brightly.

"AH! Stay away from me, PERVERT!" I scream and scoot farther away. I saw the way Naruto's teacher rubbed off on the little bastard; I didn't want to catch his pervyness.

I look at him, and I wonder who the hell he is. He is quite short and he isn't fat, but his gut says other wise. He has no hair and his face resembles that of a snake. He was like a bald, snake hobbit. The only thing weird is his out fit. He is wearing a black yukata with sliver dragons trailing across the bottom.

"Old man -"

"Hachibi..."

"Bless you. Anyway, old man -"

"You idiotic moron, my name's Hachibi."

"Does it really matter, you geezer?" He chuckles at my response. I do not like the chuckles. He stares at me, his light blue eyes bore into me, as if he is searching for me.

"No, I guess it doesn't, mutt."

"GAH!" I threw my hands up in frustration and glare at him. "Okay, Hachibi-san -"

"Hachibi-tono."

"What?" I blink and stare at him. "Old man, I don't think that suits you. When Hell freezes over, maybe I will call you that, but not now."

"OHOHOHO!" His stupid laughter booms. "We will see, you idiot. Now, let us sleep now. Tomorrow we will begin our journey!" He gallantly skips to his bag and pulls out a blanket.

"Just wait a minute, you old bastard!" I shout. "Who said we were going together? You don't even know where I am going."

"Oho!" He giggles and places himself on the blanket. "The Grass Village, and you said next time you would cook. I await for that you idiot."

I just stare, trying to form words to come out of my mouth. Its no use. "Bastard..."

"Bastard-tono!" He says happily.

"Heh. Over my dead body..." I mumbled and I hear a laugh. Just what kind of guy is he? Well, Akamaru likes him enough, so I don't think he will jump on me tonight. Maybe it won't be so bad. The old man...I could sell him into slavery and make a pretty penny. Heh. That sounds like a good back-up plan.

"Kiba..."

I spring up and look around. I swore I heard her. I swore she said my name. I gasp and fall to my knees, I stare at her haunting face as she looks down at me.

I must say she is beautiful; she is wearing that lavender kimono that she wore on our 'non-official' date. Her hair cascades over her shoulders as she reaches to touch my face. She is pale, and looks deadly. I reach to stop her hand, afraid of what she will do and in that instance, she disappears.

"H-H-Hinata!" I cry out, wondering why she had disappeared. I feel the tears rim my eyes, and my head shakes. I wouldn't cry. I mean...I left her. I should try to forget her. I make my way back to the camp, and see that old man scratching Akamaru's chin.

"Have a nice walk?" He said lightly, and when I look at him...I see the flash of his blue eyes turn red. I rub my eyes and look at him. It must have been an illusion.

"Yeah. If having to take a shit was nice...then yes. It was." I say arrogantly and plop down on the ground, staring at the stars. That damn old man. He's getting to me...

Little did Kiba know that Hachibi-tono was not just an old man. As he spoke to Akamaru, he grinned over at the unsuspecting ninja. He took Hinata's drawing out of his pocket and eyed the girl in lavender. He chuckled to himself and placed back into Kiba's bag. The elder hobbled back and laid on the blanket, Akamaru staying near him before Hachibi allowed him to go back to his master. The man stared at the boy, and the smirk on his face was mischievous as he nodded to himself.

'It seems that I have found my new partner. He seems dependable enough; I see his ambition so clearly. This definately is luck for me. He will give me his company and his stupid, but witty remarks. I will, in exchange, give him what he desires the most. Surprisingly...it isn't the girl.'

Hachibi, whoever he was, he wasn't ordinary. Kiba knew that, Akamaru knew it. It was well-known, but some how over looked. Who could possible mistake the old man for anything else but an old man?

The morning was bright and sunny. Kiba was in a happy mood as he pumped his fists into the sky. It was going to be a great journey. This old man would definately keep him on his toes. Akamaru liked him enough, and he didn't rape him in the night. It was a very pleasant morning. He got up and put his red jacket on.

'Hm...I wonder when I took it off.' He thought, his brow furrowed as he turned in it. Something was different about it. The hot-headed guy took off it and inspected the jacket. On the back there was a character for 'Inu' embellished on it. He growled and stared at the old man.

"Hey bastard. What the hell did you do with my jacket?"

"When traveling with me, you will look presentable and fashionable. It was simply a present. This way you don't look as stupid as you truly are." Cooly remarked the old man as he waddled over to him. He put it on Kiba and straightened it. "It will also help you fight." He chimed and placed a straw hat on Kiba's ruff hair. Kiba looked up in disgust. "Trust me. It helps hide your identity as well as your ugly face." Hachibi nodded and began to walk, a bag slung over his back as he hobbled swiftly; Kiba looked furious and began to run next to him. When Kiba caught up with up with Hachibi, he scowled. "People in other villages may not like a Konoha ninja. It seems questionable. We should keep our guards up and ourselves out of the spot light." With that being said, Hachibi put on his identical hat and grinned.

"Oy. Whatever you say, you perverted man." Kiba wasn't in the mood to talk. He tried to think how cool he looked in a hat and wondered if Hinata would like it...

* * *

A/N - There you go. Chapter two. Believe it or not, I actually have a plot in mind. And if any of you are really die-hard fans of Naruto, you will see foreshadowing taking place and SYMBOLISM. Aha. xD

Next chapter will be coming whenever. I'm glad I got reviews, though a little disappointed of the hits. Oh well. Hopefully if I keep it up, then I will get more views. I promise never to go under 2000 words with each chapter. I need to write with length. I believe it gives the readers more enjoyment.

I'm looking for a beta-reader, who is knowledgeable in grammar and the plot of Naruto. This means you've read and know about the Japanese released Naruto.

Read and review. I would like to thank you guys who did review. It means so much to me!


	3. You Can Shove Your Biwa Up Yours

**Gravity**

**By**: Guiltshow

_Disclaimer: I don't own._

_

* * *

_

Chapter Three: You Can Shove Your Biwa Up Yours

_are the memories I hold still valid?_

Off set on their journey to the Land of Grass, we see our group making quite enough progress. Akamaru is up front, followed by Hachibi, and then Kiba was behind them. The dog man clearly wasn't happy. He began to complain about how the world was quite nice as it was without the old man' ass.

"Oh shut up, mutt."

"I'm sorry I don't find your ass pretty, you old man."

"Would you rather me watch your's?"

Kiba twitched and said nothing. His grin slowly draining from his face. This was his fourth day on the trip, and he had suffered food poisoning and lack of sleep due to paranoia. Akamaru seemed perfectly alright with the stranger, but Kiba had his doubts. Suddenly there was a hault.

"What the hell are you doing, you geezer?"

He turned around, a smirk on his face as he arched his non-existent eyebrows at both dogs. He chuckled and explained a simple task for Kiba to do. He would surely get a reward of ignorance if he completed it. Heck, Kiba would be happy to do anything to shut the old man up. However, the task seemed stupid.

"Okay, Kiba. All you have to do is make me budge."

"What? I'm not hitting you, you bastard."

"Is someone afraid?" The old man giggled with a signature "Oho!' attached to the end of his sentence. Kiba stomped his foot and whined. "You only get one chance. If you fail, I get to flick you on the forehead." He narrowed his eyes and stared at the short, fat man. He nodded gruffly and tried to find enjoyment. He pulled back his arm, and smirked. Saying a cool catch phrase, like 'Go to hell', or 'Die bastard.' came from his mouth as he swung his fist at the pervert's mouth. It connected, and stopped. Kiba pulled back with a howl of pain as he fell to the floor wincing. His hand may have been broken, or something.

"WHAT THE HECK?" He shouted and stood up. "Do you have metal in your mouth? Are you an alien from some strange planet with strong jaws?" He stared at his black and blue hand hanging limply at the side.

"Oh hush, hush." Sighed the elder one, as he stared up at Kiba. "Now bend down to take it like a man." He nodded and Kiba, being prideful, lowered himself. When the pervert flicked the forehead, Akamaru fell over in amazement. Kiba went flying through the trees, his back hitting and going through one after the other. Finally, his velocity slowed down and he slid down the tree, feeling the splinters in his neck. Kiba now began to spew out obscene language and actions as he got up slowly. He limped over to the old man, but before opening his trap, the strong, forehead flicker replied merrily - "Be a man, mister." And skipped away from Kiba's clutches. Kiba blinked and was about to move when he fell to the floor. He felt his neck prickle and he looked down at himself.

"Hey, old man." Kiba said gruffly. "How did you do that?" Kiba tried to show no interest, but while he was picking out one of the many splinters, Kiba really wanted to know.

"Simple...it was training." Sang Hachibi as he twirled around and roses fell out of no where.

"W-Would...you mind -" Kiba was blushing furiously as he removed his jacket and began to take off the splinters from the hood. "Would you mind training me?" It came out weak and soft, as Kiba suddenly found his jacket quite interesting. Then it was removed from his hands. Hachibi had now had Kiba's jacket in his clutches, and simply grinned at Kiba.

"Why not? It should seem interesting to try to teach someone so hard headed." Hachibi's eyes gleamed as he grinned evilly at the younger boy. "But...You must do a few things without arguing with me." Kiba had no idea what he was in for...

"What the hell, old man?" I roared, as I stared at my current self. This old bastard completely changed my look. I was no longer wearing a safe jacket but more of a jacket which resembled a shirt. It was still red, though it was now lined with silk on the inside. It had no hood so I could hide my face, and the sleeves were now droopy. I felt like I was wearing some kimono. It was so...humiliating. PLUS, he got rid of my mesh shirt, so I was half naked to the world. He cut my pants so that they stopped mid-calf and let me keep my ninja sandles. "I look like some...sex lord or something!"

"Heehee. Try not to compliment yourself, Inuzaka-chan." He oozed like some idiot. "This is part of your training. You know you will have to get use to your body and get over embarrassment as a ninja." He nodded and tried to pull down my pants.

"OH NO!" I say, keeping them up by my belly button.

"Why not?" The perv asked me. He stared at my hips.

"WILL YOU STOP THAT?" I screech and wrap the jacket contraption around me. My face is blushing and my hair now is tousled more for 'added affect'. "Help!" I shout to no one, we are now on a dirt road. It's vacant and shouting is meaningless. "Some old man is trying to defile me! HELP! HELP!" I cry, Akamaru is just staring at me with confusion. "I don't want to hear anything from you." I say angrily at my 'best friend'. "You are all conspiring against me."

"Did some one cry for help?"

Then some gay looking fruit loop burst out of the bushes. He began to sing...off key. He is wearing...pink. I feel my eye twitch. Its some weird, traditional, PINK Japanese wear. When I point this out, Hachibi merely informs me:

"Idiot-chan. What this flamboyant, young man is wearing is only a Hakama." He nods to the poofy, pink, pants. "His shirt is a kosode." The shirt, being white, seemed okay enough...I guess. "A hitoe, along with his kosode are tucked in and he ties it with an obe. Basically, he is a priest...of some sort."(1)

"A gay-assed priest." I mutter as he trots over to us.

"AH! Alas. No women in sight.

I wanted to save them from a dreadful fright.

I heard a high-pitched scream,

It sounded girly, among other things...

I rushed here!

I didn't know that it was this near.

To my disappointment,

I see two men."

Hachibi claps freakishly and I give him a friendly bird before walking up to him. He shrinks in size and I laugh sadistically.

"So, gay-tono(2), you think I have a girlish scream...do ya?" I grab his fruity, PINK costume and I lift him up. "Are you feeling lucky, are ya?"

Then he screams, his tears streaming down his eyes as he sobs.

"I-I-I'm sorry. I'm sorry, mister. I didn't mean to be mean. P-p-please for-forgive me." He looks up with blue eyes, they are wide and shit. I let him go. I wish I never became a softie. It was Hinata's fault.

"Feh. Whatever..." I mumble, and stare down at him. Not only is his outfit a little to happy, but his blond hair is in a high pony tail and he has these bangs sweeping over one of his eyes. What a weirdo...

"Don't mind Inuzuka-chan!" Hachibi giggles and hit me on the head. "He is very stupid, and little special. Please forgive him." That bastard says it so nicely, and then bows. If only I could hit him. Curse his jaw of steel.

"Ah. I shouldn't have, though. It is not his fault, no?" The guy really ticks me off. I tell him his string instrument is odd. "Actually, its a biwa." He strums lightly. "You haven't seen them, ya?"

"I frankly don't give a fuck. You can take your biwa and shove it up your ass." I growl, finding him highly annoying.

"I think I'll pass." He said, with a hesitant chuckle.

"Ah, so you are a biwa hoshi?" Hachibi inquires.

"No-no. I wish that, only." The man dramatically sighs and strums. His voice carries out another damn tune.

"The Biwa Hoshi, are usually blind.

And you see, I can see quite fine.

Their outfits are tacky,

And are they are wacky.

I cannot bring bare,

To shave my wonderful hair.

Though Benten still loves me,

I can only sing to her, you see."

"Who the hell is Benten?" I gruffly ask, but its directly towards that perverted bastard. I can't stand to hear gay-tono's voice.

"Benten is quite beautiful. She is a lovely goddess of eloquence. She talks very little. I'm sure you would like her, you mutt." Hachibi explained.

"Are you...are you a god? You know Benten, in your presence I nod." The freakish man bows before Hachibi, who laughs.

"I can assure you he is just a perverted old man, who tries to seduce me." I interrupt him. "I'm Inuzuka Kiba."

"And I am Hachibi Sakaki. You can call me Hachibi-tono." The midget replies after me.

"Ah. Its wonderful to meet you both, Kiba-sama, Hachibi-tono." The fruit loop sings. "I am a man, who belongs to no clan!" He strikes a pose. I can see the idiot beside me tearing up. Akamaru is gone now. He'll come back. He's a lucky bastard..."You can call me, Isao."

"Isao-kun." Hachibi embraces Isao, and Isao blushes. Okay, that is it. I'm sleeping far, far away from the both of them. Then I hear the two freaks conversing.

"Are you traveling alone?" Hachibi starts off.

"Ah. I can't even remember my home." Isao silently weeps.

"Well, are planning to go somewhere?"

"No. Where ever I go, it doesn't turn out very fair."

"How about you join us?"

"What, no way!" I chime in.

"You are right. It would be too much of a fuss."

"Go away, idiot."

"Make me, you bastard."

"Um, excuse me. Should we walk a little bit faster?"

"Why?"

"Yeah, why you idiot."

"There are ninjas around here who like to hit."

I pull Hachibi over to the side.

"What the hell, old man? We are running out of food as it is. We can't feed another mouth!"

"Oho. I like him. And I already have a plan to get us to food."

"Oy. Whatever. But when it comes down to it, I'm killing him off first."

"I will double that notion."

We spit in our hands and shake on it.

"So, Miso..."

"Isao..."

"Yeah. Yeah. Whatever. You can join us."

"Really! Then, yes. I MUST!" He grins and starts to play on his little, annoying Biwa.

We start off on the road. I must say, I still have thought about Hinata every night when I go to bed. She is always there, like she is laying beside me. Of course that is Akamaru, but she still seems to be in my heart. I just can't seem to let her go. In the past week, I'm thankful that Hachibi doesn't mention her. He hasn't since the first day I met him. I still see her from time to time. Whether it is an apparition, or if she is in my sleep. It makes me smile, and it is funny how I refuse to cry.

I wonder if Naruto is treating her right. I wonder if he took the threat seriously. I wonder if he will only come close to the beginning of my love for her. The Hokage was right, though. I can already feel myself growing sick from being away from her and her scent. It's only a matter of time before I feel myself wanting to turn back, wanting to go hold her.

Although I am pretty disrespectful towards the old perv, I really am thankful. It's sorta of a given. I won't mention my past, and he won't mention his. I feel as time goes by I will be able to forget the things I cherish most in life. Now all I have to do is wait. I need to wait and see what will happen.

And so, another day closed. As your annoying narrator, it is the duty to inform you that Isao, Hachibi, Akamaru, and Kiba began to head out towards a near by village. Due to the new member, food began to run out. We find our characters in a spot most animes end up with. They were dead broke. Hachibi had that grin stored for this special event. As they neared the village to find a job to get a cash, you see Hachibi's hands twitch.

"OH, Inuzuka-chan!" He giggled, his hands twitching furiously.

"What?" Kiba stared at the old man, and his brown eyes saw his teacher's hands. "What the hell do you think you are doing?"

Kiba gets dragged down, in the middle of the small village. "NO! I DON'T WANT TO SELL MY BODY!"

"Oho!" Hachibi stares at Kiba's stomach and pokes at his hip bone. "So, when did you become a man, idiot?"

"Its not like that you-you perv. I simply got these because...I um...matured."

Kiba felt a familiar blush come to his face as villagers stared at the scene. Everyone was staring at identical marks from his face, only they weren't on his face. Oh no. The pair where now copied on both sides of his pelvis. They seemed to be pointing down, screaming 'Do me!' Thus, this is the embarrassment of Kiba. He felt even more flustered when he heard some woman began to bid on him. He stood up, his face flush and his chest heaving as he pointed to all of them. His hair was wild, his pants pulled down to his hips, and his jacket was falling off his shoulders. It was quite appealing to the women and some men.

"Okay. Look. I'm sure you all want...to do unspeakable things with me, but I don't! Call me gay, like pervert-sensei and his sidekick Gay-tono over there, but I'm saving myself for someone I love. If you can't take, I'll shove his Biwa up your ass." He cried, his arms jerking around.

Many villagers didn't know what a Biwa was.

"Oh! That sounds kinky!"

"Yes. Yes. TAKE ME!"

"You can stick your biwa anywhere, handsome."

Kiba cried out and tried to run away.

"Okay, lets start the bids!" Hachibi grinned like a sadist. He had Kiba pinned underneath him. Kiba cried out to Akamaru, who looked desperately to help. However, the dog frankly didn't want to be molested in the process, so he stayed down.

"So much for loyalty..." Kiba muttered as he heard his virginity being auctioned away.

* * *

**A/N** - Haha! What will happen next. Remember this is T, people. I can't write lemons, I apologize. Poor Kiba wants to save himself for Hinata. ;;-;; I am so cruel.

I thank all my reviewers. I love you guys so much. 3

Did you guys like Isao? I sure did. He has crappy rhyming skills, okay? It's not really just a ploy to drift away from the fact that I can't rhyme. Of course not...

1)It was a pink, pansified outfit that Inuyasha wears.

2)Tono means Lord

Just thought I would say these things.

My reviewers, KEEP IT UP. I loved all of your reviews.

People who read it, but don't click the button - Keep doing it. As long as you enjoy!

Read and Review. If not, I understand, but if you can I will give you a Kudos bar. Or something. . ;


	4. Left Behind

Gravity

**By**:Guiltshow

**Disclaimer: I only own the suckage that I write**

Chapter Four: Left Behind

_or have the tears deluded them?_

"DO I HEAR 20,000 YEN?" The happy man cried. He had knocked out Kiba, who was now drooling on the floor. "No? No?" He looked down at the salivating young man. "This fine, young man is ready to take home for your pleasure. You get to undress him, and deflower in whatever seems fit!" This got a few more offers, and a few glares from the men who had wives to feed and couldn't offer. "SOLD for 21,000 YEN to the lovely looking lady in the back...with the kid!" He arched an eyebrow. It was certain that the lady was young, and gorgeous. Her long deep red hair was cascading off her shoulders, as she held the hand of a younger looking version of herself. She looked quite upset at Hachibi, which made him feel a pang of guilt. Walking over to him, she handed him the money and looked down at the poor boy beside her. She glared up at the man. "Look lady, me and the kid are starving. What else were we suppose to do? Now if you think that not sleeping with him will solve anything, it won't. It will only hurt his pride...have fun!" He grabbed the money and ran.

"I wish you luck, my young lady. Your hair is so fine, it is really quite dainty." The weird man ran off, his biwa still strumming as he shouted - "FOOD! GLORIOUS FOOD!" The young woman looked down at the passed out Kiba. She told her daughter to help her drag the man to their living quarters. The dirt flooring wasn't tasting so good for Kiba, and he peeked out of his closed lids to see a young girl staring at her.

"Wakey, wakey puppy!" She cried, and jumped on him. He looked down at his current state...nothing felt different. "Puppy has been asleep for the whole day and night. Mommy told Rin to take care of yous, and Rin will!" She looked at him as he growled at her. Bopping his nose, she frowned. "Bad doggy. You shouldn't be grumpy after your nap." She stared at him, her lower lip stuck out in a pout. "Puppy make Rin food." He looked at her and laughed lightly.

"Like hell I will..." He scoffed and pushed her off him. The little girl began to cry, her eyes watering and falling freely. She began to sob, and he arched a brow. "What the hell did I do?" He said in a strained voice.

"Puppy...hurt Rin's feelings. Puppy...said naughty words." She bawled, and turned away from him.

"Look...Puppy is. I mean I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that, little girl." He frantically scooped her up into a hug. After all, this was how he treated Akamaru when he was upset. Speaking of which, where the heck was that dog?

"Rin's name is Rin." She smiled softly at him.

"Oh really? I'm Kiba."

"Puppy, are you lost?" Rin asked weakly, as she stared up at him. Kiba was at a loss for words.

"Oi. Do I look lost, Rin?" He asked, his eyes narrowing slightly.

"Rin thinks you are. Where did you come from, puppy?" Rin still pressed on, her childish way of thinking was painful for Kiba to hear. He smiled weakly and shrugged. She looked at him, and sported a smile matching his own. "Rin likes puppy. Will you stay with Rin? Rin doesn't have a daddy or a puppy...Mommy said they went away and they won't be back for a long time. Rin told her that was okay, though. Rin says she will wait to see them again."

"I'm sure you will, Rin." His smile grew and he watched her carefully. He was still holding her, but his ears could hear something. He growled lightly, and heard the sound of an ambush of ninjas coming to the village. He put her down and made a dash for the door.

"WAIT!" She cried, and buried her head in his pant leg. "You...you won't leave forever, will you? Rin will be...very lonely if you do."

"Rin, I need to go. I promise I will be back. You go and hide very well. I will play...hide-n-seek with you later, okay?" He asked in a hushed tone as she nodded and ran off. He bolted out the door, and went to find Hachibi and the fruit. They were coming near, and quickly. Obviously Kiba wasn't the brightest, but the sound of their feet sounded angry, and destructive. As he walked quickly through the small town, he realized they were in no condition to fight off anyone. He swore, and began to shout out their names. "MISO! PERVERT! Where the hell are you guys?" His head whipped in fury as he inhaled deeply. He couldn't smell them anywhere. "Damn..." He turned around, and heard a scream, and then a laugh. He smelt the blood and then total chaos corrupted the town. His eyes narrowed as the ninjas came through, destroying anyone in their paths. What made it even worse was he recognized the uniforms. "Konoha's ANBU..." He was shocked and appalled at their merciless killing. This village wasn't doing anything wrong. Hell be onto anyone that now was in Kiba's path. He quickly rushed forth towards the 6 ANBU agents, and started to attack. Of course fighting pure fist wasn't the way to go, but he couldn't just do anything without Akamaru. Taking one down with his raw fists, he brutally beat the man until he was hit by one of their teammates.

"Inuzaka-san. Stop." The tiger mask ninja said gruffly.

"Like hell I won't. You are killing innocent people."

"Inuzaka-san, these people are to be terminated by higher authorities. We can not complain."

"That's full of shit."

"If you continue your actions, I will be forced to kill you."

"Fuck you, man." He growled, and he felt his anger rise. His inner beast was wildly trying to jump out of his skin. He began to run forward the captain. He easily blocked the attacked and told the men to continue to kill off the village. "Why the hell are you doing this?" He spat out, before jumping away from his opponent's drawn sword. "These people can't defend themselves."

"I'm afraid that is classified information, you mutt." The ninja was no longer acting; he had enough for the traitor. "By attacking me, you are attacking our village."

"Apparently I have no village." He swung his bruised fist at the sword, forcing chakra into his punch. The sword vibrated roughly, sending shocks of chakra into the captain. He unconsciously dropped the sword, and let out a gasp. He let down his guard enough for Kiba to head-butt him into the ground. He heard Hachibi and Akamaru come into the scene. The angry beast of a ninja kept punching his chakra out onto the captain. Akamaru ran to his owner and pulled him off, now knowing that the ninja was unconscious.

"Akamaru, thanks for nothing..." Kiba spat, getting up to brush off the dirt on his pants. His eyes went wide as he saw the damage done by the village. The village was being burned down; ashes clouded the sky, and dead bodies decorated the floor. Blood poured from Kiba's hands as he felt rage. He growled at the near by ninja, and looked to Akamaru. The dog knew what his friend was requesting and barked in agreement. "Jjin Bunshin." The young man growled, and the transformation of Akamaru was almost instant. Having grown, their reactions and timing as a duo had become more advanced. Running towards the man with the sword in the back of a villager, Akamaru head butted the ninja to the floor. Kiba mercilessly reached out, his claws seeped into the victims body, and he blasted chakra out of his hand. Leaving the disembowled ninja to die, he ran towards Hachibi who was putting out the fires. He stared in awe, as his new teacher created a fall of water. This definitely what he expected. He stared as the man killed the fires as quickly as he killed the dead ANBU. When it was over, Hachibi walked over to Kiba, whose eyes were now directed towards his red hands.

"Mutt...one got away."

"Wh...what do you mean?"

"One ANBU is already heading back to Konoha. Are you sure you are okay with this?"

"Okay with what?"

"Stupid. Are you okay with leaving your village? For all I know, you could be wanted or something."

"Ye-yeah...I know. It doesn't matter. How could I want to be in a village where they attack defenseless ninjas? How is town going to revive itself? I mean, fuck. Look at the damage those bastards did."

"Idiot-"

"I mean, shouldn't we stay for a little bit. Ya' know, to help them pick up the place?"

"Dumb dog, listen-"

"I seriously don't know how people are going to make this place better. This place reeks of blood."

"Inuzuka, they are all dead."

Kiba whipped his head around, the smell of fresh blood filled his lungs as he gasped. The dead bodies became more painfully obvious. He grew pale, and stared in shock. Even as a ninja, he had never been involved or even seen mass murder. It was new to him, leaving him to conjure up any food he had onto the dirt. Looking down at the vomit, he stared at his hands and his clothes, and then the gaze lifted to the man he had disembowled. He looked around, and he saw a woman with red hair on the ground. Running towards her, he skidded to a halt. Turning her over, he stared. It looked exactly like Rin.

"Shit." He muttered and made it towards the shack he had resided in. "RIN! RIN! Are you okay?" He bellowed opening the door, seeing no signs of life or death in the small house. "Rin..." His voice was hoarse, his body shaking. "I give up. Rin, you win." He tried to smile, as she came crawling out of a cupboard. Her body was deathly pale, and she stared up at him, eyes red from crying. She took a wobbly step, and then another. She ran to him, wrapping her stubby arms around his legs.

"You-you weren't here. I thought you left. The bad men came...but-but they didn't find me. I thought you left me..." She wailed into his pants, squeezing him tightly so he couldn't disappear. Kiba stared down at the girl, and stroked her hair quietly. He picked her up, and told her not to peek as they left the house. She complied, shoving her face into his chest and cried softly. He made sure his arms were wrapped around her to give her all the security he had left.

"Isao, Hachibi, Akamaru - take Rin here and get going. The ninja from Konoha will definitely come back. I'm going to stay back here...and clean up. Rin is keeping her eyes closed, so she won't peek until you surprise her. Got it?" He said, his voice more mature and hoarse than he had ever felt before. Hachibi stared at Kiba before looking around for Isao. He walked over to a wooden barrel that was stupidly placed in the middle of the street. Kicking it over, Isao fell out and he was cradling his instrument. "Rin, keep you eyes closed and go with the good men. If they do anything to you, I will personally ground them, okay?" The girl nodded and kept her eyes tightly shut. He handed her to Isao and turned his back. "I promise to be there in an hour."

"We will wait for you, with this fine little flower." Isao said half-heartedly and they began to walk. Kiba stared at the city in ruins. He carefully picked up the bodies and piled them to the side. Counting the mass of corpses, he began to dig a grave for each on of them right next to the village. The field had been saved, only the sides were singed by te fire. Knitted brows were plastered to the young man's face, as he patiently dug each hole with efficient time. He began to think as he reached to bury the ANBUs. He kept their masks on, not wanting to know if they were acquaintances.

'What if that was Hinata? I know she wouldn't do such a thing, killing innocent people...but what if it was. What if I had to kill her? Would I?' Such negative thoughts seeped through my mind, as I placed the bodies in their graves. Over thirty people had been killed. These people who had no weapons on them. Now, all I can hear are their screams and the smell of their blood. I blot out the plees they had given or the sound of their bodies being sliced in half. I just think about Hinata. I try to remember her smile, the way her hands would caress my markings on my face after a battle. I remember how I could make her laugh the loudest. I try to remember things that happened, but I find it harder and harder to remember anything. I feel myself falling away from my family, and from my village.

I have no village. I frankly think the whole village can go fuck themselves and die. No...no I don't. But I do. Why is this so confusing? Why am I crying? Why should I cry about people who I didn't even know? This doesn't make any sense, but here I am...burying the last person. The red haired lady. She looks so peaceful, her body fully in tact. One arrow through the heart, that's all it took. She must have been Rin's mother...they look so alike. I stare at her, and I see a small smile on her face. I vow to her that I will protect her daughter, and she will grow up to be a fine lady. I place flowers on her grave and begin to go find them. It has been more than 2 hours, and I can hear the distant sob of a little girl. "Rin..." I run faster, already drained from any energy left. I just kept my legs moving.

_Move. Move. Rush. Rush. Faster. Faster. Move. Stop. Pause. Breathe. Rush. Move. Faster. Faster._

I see them, and I let out a small sigh of relief. I walk slower now, I feel myself stumble. Dropping to my knees, I stare at Rin, her eyes wide with fright. She runs towards me and hugs me.

Together we cry. Together we embrace.

She lost her village and I lost mine.

When we are done, I stand up to look at my comrades.

"This is Rin. Rin this is Hachibi, and that is Miso."

"Isao. My name is Isao. Why do you kid me so?" Isao wailed, as he strummed on his guitar...biwa. Whatever the heck it was, it was annoying.

"Rin is happy to see you. Papa is a good doggy. He returned to Rin." She giggled up at me, her eyes weary. She looks too old for being so young.

"Who the hell said I was a papa?" I growled down at her, and grin as she hits me lightly.

"Papa can't say those bad words."

"Yes, Papa." That bastard grins at me. "You better be a good example. The world can't have another failure brought into the world."

"Or so we are told." Gay-tono chimes in.

"Rin likes the doggy." She laughs happily as Akamaru lets her ride on his back. She snuggles into him and I feel jealous for a moment. I walk over to them, and kneel.

"Akamaru. My friend. I'm sorry." I say weakly, and I feel tears swell from my eyes. He licks my face, and he barks. I grin at him, and hug him.

"Aka-chan, Rin loves you." Akamaru barks in agreement, and we begin to walk. I'm tired, and exhausted. I know we need to get away from the village though. By midnight, the haunting moon lights our path.

"I think it is time to set up camp." The old man nods. We comply happily, and we figure we will eat when we get up tomorrow. I tuck Rin into my sleeping bag, and Akamaru curls around her.

"Good night, papa." She yawns, and I pat her head and Akamaru's.

"G'night." I whisper and leave her there. Hachibi stops me from wandering off.

"Where are you going?" He asks, his face glowing like some damn firefly. Shit. It is really creepy. I cough and say I smelt running water.

"I need to wash away the blood."

"Mutt, give me your jacket when you come back. I need to fix it."

"Fine, fine." I mutter and leave him. I hear Miso...Isao - Gay-tono ask if everything is alright. That bastard grins and says yes.

I continue to walk, and find myself staring at a lake. I don't even take off my clothes, I just jump in. I feel everything wash away. I am being cleansed. I finally take off my pants and my jacket and hang them to dry. Wading back in, I let myself float. Just as the blood leaves me, memories come back in.

_'Kiba-kun...'_

_'Hinata-chan...what is wrong?'_

_'Do you think...I am weak?'_

_'Yes. I do.'_

_I remember her crying; I try to explain to her:_

_'Everyone is weak, Hinata-chan. Everyone has weaknesses, and flaws.'_

_'Even you, Kiba-kun?'_

_'Especially me.' I remember pausing, as I stare at her. My face draws towards her. I think we were 16 or something, but we were there. We were sitting underneath a tree in the Hyuuga complex. Luckily, no one was there. All were outside enjoying the festival. Hinata ate some bad food, so I offered to walk her in._

_It was our first date._

_She arrived at my door, her lavender kimono draping her body. It made me blush and I tried not to stare. She said I looked nice, and I laughed awkwardly. I tell her that I think she looks goregous. She blushes, and I remind her not to faint on me. _

_We had fun. I think I had more fun because I was with her and not anyone else._

_I remember her scared face, as if I was some lustful canine. I press my forehead against her own, and I tell her my biggest weakness._

_'R-r-rejection?' Hinata stuttered, most likely trying to tell herself to breathe._

_I then kiss her. It was rough and awkward; I remember pulling back, and looking down. Her hands were placed on my chest. I remember pulling her close again, this time kissing her slowly, and softly. She kissed me back. _

_I knew before then that I loved her, this only confirmed it._

I remember so much, and then I wonder if it was real. Were these memories I had, were they real? Were they just fantasy, created in my mind to handle a rejection? One can only make up so much before they defy the lines of reality, and fantasy.

I'm pretty sure that it was real. Even if it wasn't, that is okay. I frankly don't give a fuck.

I loved Hinata, I love Hinata, and I will love Hinata until the day I die.

I get out and dry myself off. I am such a pansy. This is so damn hilarious. I begin to laugh.

Maybe I am losing it. Maybe I am, but then again - I don't give a fuck.

Right now, I just have to live. I have to live for that pervy bastard, Gay-tono, Rin, Akamaru...and myself.

I head back. I can't tell what will happen when I become a missing nin. I can't tell what will happen in the future, but as I stare at my new companions, I vow to protect them all.

I still can't shake the feeling that I'm looking over something...something important.

**A/N**-Oh man. That was major suckage. Did you notice that I can't write battle scenes? I tried, and failed. It could be worse? I hope so. Aheh.

So that was extremely angsty. I'm sorry. I wanted him to get to know the mom, but I decided to make the chapter annoyingly long, and just kill her off.

I love Rin. She is my favorite person to write about.

Next chapter will be about Isao...I'm pretty sure.

Read and Review. It makes writing this a whole lot better.


	5. Brokeback Mountain

**Gravity**

By: Guiltshow

**Disclaimer: I will never own.**

Chapter 5: 'Brokeback' Mountain

_Maybe this time tomorrow_

_The rain will cease to follow_

And so an attempt to not sound like the narrator from Pokemon, I shall

not say that our young hero is on his way with the gang. I will not

describe that they already passed Cerualean City, because this is not

about catching them all.

Believe it or not, our gang is now in a phase called poverty. This, children, is in fact a bad sign. They have become broke and now are hiking through the forest. Unlike regular activities, this hiking has required them to use up all energy to avoid attacking, rabid squirrels - that Kiba tried asking for directions. Fun fact for the day - Asking for directions in dog language has an entirely different meaning in squirrel denotation. It was equivalent to shoving one of their acorns up their - ahem. Let us try to keep this PG.

"Well, isn't this just a walk in a field of fucking daisies?" Kiba spat

out, ignoring Isao's dramatic attempts to cover Rin's ears. "Whatever.

It's not like my use of obscene language is going to scar this child.

Now Rin, when you meet someone you don't like simply do this; I promise

they will leave you alone."

"What does it mean, Papa?" Rin asked, sticking up a middle finger and

staring at it.

"It means 'Leave me alone, but have a great day!' Rin. Now, let us

demonstrate it to pervert-san and gay-tono." He grinned, happily

corrupting his new child. Kiba was beginning to like being a father.

Both Isao and Hachibi just rolled their eyes as Rin began giving the

bird to them every time they spoke. With the praise Kiba gave her, they

wondered if they should feel guilty. Both thought about having

another Kiba in the world, and sighed greatly at the thought.

"I have a feeling that this

will be a horrible, no-good, very bad day."

Hachibi sang, as his wooden shoes clomped on the dirt.

"Well, it could be worse, what about the rain?" Isao strummed, as the ground began to incline.

"Oh great." Kiba sighed, loosing his train of thought. "A mountain."

Akamaru barked, and the girl on top of him giggled.

"That tickles, Aka-chan!" She smiled down at the large dog, and hugged

his neck.

They continued their

trek...and the complaining overflowed Hachibi's

ears. First it was Kiba; he was angry that they had gone without food

for a day, and now he wanted to rest and stop. Isao jumped in and then

Rin just began to bark.

"Good Gods, save me." He sighed, and ignored the insane people beside

him. At least the dog could sympathize with him. "Heh. Akamaru, you really understand. I feel bad for you." Hachibi sighed yet again, and asked himself why the dog was the only sane one in the group.

"Hm...It's going to rain, isn't it bastard?" Kiba asked Hachibi, his

nose lifted in the air. Smelling the musk of pre-rainfall, he was almost certain that it was going to.

"Oh dear..." Hachibi began, as he looked at the steep mountain.

"What is there to fear?" Isao looked concerned as he stared at the

short man ahead of him.

"If it rains then there will be a mud slide. The slope of the mountain

and the already damp earth under us will definitely cause a mudslide."

"Rin likes to play in the mud!"

"Hm...I guess we should go and find like a

cave or something."

"Cave, great idea idiot. Let us just get entombed with mud while we are

at it." Hachibi sighed, and looked around. "If only we hadn't gotten

lost."

"WHAT! We're LOST?" Kiba roared, as he fell to the floor. "You said

we turned onto the right mountain!"

"Well, Isao-kun had the compass. I told him east."

"East. Eheh. I thought you said Weast." Isao mumbled, looking down at

the ratty compass. This very same compass had just lead them to their

doom. Just then an arrow shot from over yonder.

"You dumbass." Kiba sighed, ignoring the school girl in uniform as she

slid down the mountain.

"KAYAII!" She annoyingly screamed as she fell down, magic, whimsical

arrows flying everywhere. "SPAGHETTI INU-AH!" (1)

"Who the hell is she?" Kiba scratched his cheek as she continued to

tumble past them. "Seems familiar. Oh well. Come on guys, let's go find

somewhere to stay for the night."

"Yeah..." Hachibi said wistfully, pulling an arrow out of the tree.

"Psh. Amateur." He sighed and began to walk.

"Rin wants to

know who that lady was..." Rin said as she yawned.

"What the hell kid? You don't need to know. She was annoying and loud.

I feel bad for the man who has to spend time with her." Kiba sighed as

the fellow "merry" men around him nodded. "Now, is it time for

somebody's nap time?" He asked, looking down

at her. She smiled sleepily and nodded. "Oy. Akamaru. You know what to do, my friend." He said gravely.

"Now Rin, if you stay on Akamaru, then the sandman can't get you. Got

it, kid?" Her eyes widened as she nodded quickly. She crawled onto the

large dog. She laid on his back, and fit nicely on the beast's back. "Let's go back. We can't endanger Rin while we are here with the mudslide thanks to '_Mister. I read good_'." Kiba scowled.

"Tsk. Tsk. Such an over-protective father, isn't that right Isao-kun?"

"Better than if your father was a loon." Isao said solemnly.

"Eh?" Kiba stared at the tall, blonde, pink man. Pink. Ew. He would

never get use to that. "But that's better than having no father." Kiba continued to

remark.

"No. Then he wouldn't have the chance to bother. Bother their sons into doing things they want not to be done." Isao stated, as he stared down at the compass. "I, Isao, owe you both an apology. I will conclude with a simile: Never eat food that looks like it is cooked badly."

"..."

"Hey gay-tono, I like ORANGES." Kiba grinned, finding himself terribly clever. No one had a word that rhymed with orange. Isao just sweat-dropped and continued to walk back. They ended up finding an old shack at the base of the mountain.

"I don't even want to know how Hachibi persuaded that stubborn, old bat

to let us stay for the night."

"If we knew, we would die of fright." Isao shuddered, in sync with Kiba. Isao sat against a wall, watching Kiba tuck Rin into the only spare futon the elderly lady had. If one would be certain, he was quite envious of Rin. "Kiba-san, if I may be so bold - why do you treat Rin-chan so kindly, without ever being told?"

"Eh...?" Kiba looked over; an eyebrow was quirked in interest. "I...don't really know. My father...he always told me 'Kiba, you got to be a man. And men do not like such things that you do.' I always hated it...I remember the first time I took the life of something. My father had slapped me. He didn't do it because of my actions that had taken some thing's life. Heh. He did it because I was crying." Kiba paused to scratch his cheek. "I always hated the bastard, but I was glad I had a father. So, I want Rin to be proud and happy to have me for a father. I guess that's why..."

"I'm proud that you try." Isao smiled softly, as he stared at his biwa.

"I had once a father figure.

He had been quite mean.

He thought of bad things to say.

He used to yell and scream.

I never really pleased him.

The man I thought I wanted to be.

I stayed in his shadow, always.

Trying to get him to be proud of me.

I tried so

hard, I really did.

I was the worst ninja on my team.

This made it extra difficult,

for his eyes to shine on me.

I'm not afraid to say that

I like the color

pink.

I like women, and I like men.

That's the way I will always be.

I gave up trying to make my father proud of me,

I figured that it would never happen.

And then...

I met a girl.

She loved me.

I loved her.

My world revolved around her..."

That gay bastard stopped right there; he didn't complete his story.

When I asked him what had happened next, he didn't answer, but instead

asked about if there was someone that I liked. I turned bright-red.

"Yeah. It's unrequited and all that jazz." I laugh awkwardly. "It's

kinda funny. I didn't really want to leave my village. I just wanted her to get to know me inside and out. I miss her...a lot. I would give

anything for her to touch my forehead. To reassure me I was alright. But I won't return...I will deny myself my haven." I laugh again, though it isn't awkward. It is a true laugh. "You know what...her father was kinda like your old man."

"I doubt that."

"No really," I begin as I sit down. I hear the rain begin to fall, and

I push back any thoughts of that pervert and that old lady in the next

room. I can't hear anything...but still. GAH. I begin to tell him about

my encounters with Hyuuga-san.

_"Hinata-chan! Hinata-chan!" A young boy scrambled to his feet as he ran _

_up to a small girl. She was his first friend in preschool, and he had _

_accidentally given her red crayon to Choji. He didn't think he would _

_actually eat it._

_Taking her hand in his, which is a bold move in itself, he handed her his red crayon. "I'm awfully sorry, Hinata-chan. I didn't mean for it to happen." He bowed his head, as the purple-haired girl stared at the crayon in her hand, his hand's warmth still left on it. She blushed furiously, and Kiba looked at her. "Are-are you okay, Hinata-chan?"_

_"Y-y-yes, Kiba-kun." She said meekly, as she fumbled with the red _

_crayon._

_"HINATA!" A low, unhappy voice bellowed from above them. "What are you _

_doing? You know you can't associate with this...flea-ridden mutt. _

_Come; do not disgrace me any longer."_

_"Yes-yes, father." She said, as she didn't dare look at Kiba, and left _

_with her father. Kiba scratched his cheek, his eyes squinted. _

I knew then that I didn't like him. Miso asked if that was the worst

time and I laughed again. I tell him no.

_"Kiba-kun, look! I can activate my Byuukan now!"(2) Hinata smiled happily _

_as she told him the great news. It had been a year since they had first _

_met. Now both were the lovely age of 9, getting ready for the next year _

_when they entered the Ninja Academy. _

_"OY! That's great, Hinata!" Kiba jumped, and hugged the girl who merely _

_squeaked. He released her, and grinned. "Come on, let's go to the swing _

_sets. I'll push you for_

_celebration. I know, what a great guy I am. _

_After all, it is your turn to push me - BUT I will let it slide just this once." He joked, his smug smile placed on his face as they ran towards the swing set. "Okay, Hinata. Jump on, and I will show you my new strength. My father said I was...a man now. He actually told me that, Hinata." Kiba masked his face, as she got on. "Then...he and mom got into a fight. She said he was going on a long mission, and that I had to be the man of the house." _

_"Th-that's great, Kiba-kun. Now...now you can show him how great a man_

_you will be when he returns." She said softly as he pushed her higher. _

_She began to go higher, and higher, and she looked at the sky above _

_them. They had grown slightly close, and would meet on occasions to swing. They always said that one day they would be able to touch the sky. "K-K-Kiba-kun...If I fell would you catch me?"_

_"Eh? Hinata, I didn't hear you." Kiba remarked, pushing her one last _

_time before walking in front of the swing set. From behind Akamaru jumped out just as the swing went up in its pendulum-like swings. Hinata, being caught off guard, flew through to the air. She wasn't scared though. Being suspended into the air for that second was like flying. Unfortunately, gravity took its toll on her and she quickly fell towards the ground, and saw Kiba grinning at her. She smiled back as she landed into his arms. "I will always catch you Hinata. After all, we are friends." He laughed and noogied her on the head. He instantly shoved her away, as Akamaru growled. "Hyuuga-san..." He muttered, and bowed formally to the tall, scowling man._

_"Hinata. What do you think you are doing now? Did I not tell you to not _

_disgrace me? What a failure I have in a daughter...I'm ashamed to be _

_with you." He rose his hand to slap her, and instead hit Kiba (who jumped in front of the assault), sending him sprawling into the ground. "You mutt, look. You have dirtied my hand."_

_"Eh. Old man. I don't give...a fuck what you say." Kiba shouted, as he _

_got up. He smirked at the shocked man's face. "I know Hinata, and she _

_has never been a disgrace to anyone. You can take that and shove it up _

_your ass." He stuck out his tongue and shot him a friendly bird. _

_Grabbing Hinata's hand, he ran away. Clearing out of the view of_

_the man, they both leaned against a wall. "What a bastard..." Kiba scowled, as he felt a cool hand touch his cheek._

_"K-K-Kiba-kun..." She smiled at him._

_"Hinata...you look happy, but why are you crying?" Kiba asked, staring _

_at the salty drops that fell freely from her white_

_eyes._

_"Kiba-kun...I-I-I won't be able to see you anymore. Father...he won't _

_allow it. I-It would be best not to swing together anymore." Kiba's face fell as he nodded gravely._

_"Oy, Hinata...do you know how scared I was? But...I'm a man now. I have _

_to take care of my friends. E-even...if we can't see each other now to _

_play - Well, I don't care. We have the Academy. With any luck we will _

_sit by each other!" He patted her head, and smiled. "I'm proud of you, _

_Hinata. That's the first time...I ever talked that way to someone older _

_to me...but you aren't a disgrace, Hinata! You just aren't!_

_No matter _

_what he says..."_

_"T-Thank you, Kiba-kun. Akamaru. Good bye." She smiled at him, and ran _

_towards the Hyuuga complex, leaving Kiba with his heart beating with _

_intensity. And he later realized that it wasn't because of Hyuuga-san, _

_but rather it was because of Hinata's hand._

Kiba looked at Isao and saw him laughing.

"Sh...you'll wake up Rin."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to just then. It is just...so amusing, eh?"

"Yeah...I guess so...So, what happened to that lady?"

"Oh, she is married now."

Gay-tono said it so happily, I fell to the floor.

"WHAT? How can you be so happy about it?"

"I don't know much but I know this bit. She is content, and so will I be. I will never love another woman...but maybe another man."

I scoot away from him, and point.

"G-g-gay! FRUITLOOP! SWINGS FOR THE OTHER TEAM! GAH!" I guess I shouldn't have been so rude, but when anyone says they like the same sex, I get weirded out. I feel shivers sent up my spine and sometimes my eye twitches. I should have caught it before when he said he liked both men and women. Now this was just too much. I later was told that I was homophobic.

I stop talking to gay-tono for the night, and make sure that I'm safely

away from any raping radius.

I'm a bit happy though. I found out that Hinata was truly someone I

loved. It wasn't that I needed to be reminded this, but I

realized that

this was just another mountain I needed to retrace...

I wonder though...do I really want to? Why can't I just go back

home...and spend my life with the women I love?

-

**A/N** - YAY. I am done. So now you know about Isao...sorta.

1)Spaghetti? Yes. Spaghetti. In a famous Inuyasha parody on youtube, the creator says spaghetti instead of sit. I thought it was humourous.

2)Just like you can activate the Sharigan, I thought you could activate the Byuukan. If I'm techinally incorrect, I frankly don't care. This story is suppose to be taken light-heartedly and what not.

I'm sorry that I bashed Kagome. BUT that's what happens when you have

such a cool reviewer. -coughDBKITcough-

Also, please do not be offended by my homophobic Kiba.

Heh. I got a BETA. Its strange'eagle-san. She is so cool. Isn't that

cool? I think it is, so hopefully this will help your enjoyment in

reading this story.

Next time...I'm thinking we will add a bit of action into the

plot (Plot? You have a plot guiltshow? Why...yes I do.). Not fighting but you know intense...action stuff. Still add some more of KibaHina fluff, and mucho humor...if you can understand it.

Um...that is about it.

Thank you guys so much for the reviews. As of now-

11572-----4----19----615----0-----5-----9

Those are my stats. It goes

words/chapters/reviews/views/C2s/favs/alerts.

Wow. That is so cool. Thank you guys so much. I hope to continue this

story...even if I run out of Gravity lyrics.

Read and review.

JH


	6. Request Of A Drunken Warrior of Youth!

**Gravity**

**By**: Guiltshow

_Disclaimer: I own this majorly odd chapter!_

**Chapter Six: Request Of A Drunken Warrior of Youth!**

_and the mist will fade into one more today_

_something somewhere out there keeps calling_

_am I going home?_

* * *

Ah. Kiba. Where is he? Come here, boy! Hm. Oh yes. There he is, peeing on a tree. Let us divert our attention to Hachibi as he bangs his head against another tree as Rin tries to mimic her surrogate father.

"The poor, corrupted child."

"Rin loves you bastard-tono!" Rin giggled. Kiba waltzed over, and ruffled the wild hair of the young girl and zipped up his fly.

"Now, now Rin. Don't get them confused. Over there is gay-tono, and it's okay to hang out with him. But bastard-sensei over there looks a bit shady, so don't go near him."

For the past few months, our team of five was getting lost on a regular, typical anime basis, thus the delay in updating. Throughout the time, Kiba was trained under the perverted eye of Hachibi. Aside from his two-sided feelings for the old coot, the dog man had grown to love their training sessions. Today they had just finished and were about to set up camp. They all sat around a comfy campfire, because Rin liked it so much. The whole group decided it was best not to sing campfire songs (much to the dismay of Isao), and they decided to have 'talks' for Rin's sanity.

"Rin, when you get older...I will teach you in the ways of the ninja." Hachibi wistfully sighed, and nodded in-sync with Isao.

"And I will teach you to sing, ya?"

"Nope." Kiba belched after his decree. "I won't allow my child to be in the clutches of a gay, tone-deaf fairy, and my perverted sensei."

"Well, Kiba. I see your point; however, who will teach her? Certainly not a dumbass like you. You can barely keep up with my exercises."

"Shut the fuck up OLD MAN! It's not healthy for a guy like me to be expected to run 30 miles a day, and include our little escapade WHERE I'M SURE AS HELL WE HAVE SEEN THE SAME FUCKING MOUNTAIN FOR THE FIFTIETH TIME!"

You see, Kiba was quite fed up with this. He was tired, cranky, and hungry. Sure, they ate. Of course Kiba got the scraps. Heck, even Akamaru was able to eat more food than Kiba.

Instead of continuing his tirade, Kiba suddenly stuck his nose into the air. He whiffed in a scent that smelled awfully familiar.

"BOOZE!" He gayly cried and began to spin his poor, delinquent child around in the air. "I can get hammered now, Rin! Sugoi! Hang over here I come!" As he marched away, little Rin in the background asked a very important question:

"Isn't Rin and Papa poor?"

"Yes...Rin. Very poor. But I wonder what your idiotic, failure of a father is going to do about it..."

Now, because of Kiba's love for alcohol, it only took a matter of hours before they finally reached civilization. As they walked into the town, they were greeted by stares for many reasons:

1) Kiba (being the rugged, sexy beast that he was) attracted more women than was expected, and was soon being offered many promises that even corrupted little Rin didn't get.

2)Hachibi looked like he could basically exorcize any possessed spirits because of his generic Bhudda belly.

3)Rin had an ability to be just so darn cute.

Isao was feeling a bit left out and decided to leave with Akamaru to go to some place quiet. He needed some time away from the three attention grabbers.

Kiba stared at the women and sighed. It was a shame he wasn't a man-whore, or he would have made a lot of money. He excused the ladies and picked up little Rin.

"Hachibi!" He barked. "We need to make cash and quick. I'm hungry and I want alcohol. And Rin could use a new dress." Rin giggled and clutched onto her papa.

"Well, since selling your body is out of the question, due to the reasons of last time..."

"Shut the hell up you bastard." Kiba snapped, covering Rin's ears. A frown, that seemed permanent, replaced his lazy grin. "Don't mention that sorta thing around Rin."

"Chibi-kun, is daddy a man-whore?"

"Why yes, little Rin, daddy is a big man-whore."

"RIN!" Kiba gaped as he looked in astonishment at the younger girl.

"No need to hide the facts," Hachibi began, "It's time that you come out of the closet."

"I'm not gay..." Kiba muttered, his eye involuntarily twitching.

"Rin loves her Papa." Rin grinned as she hugged his shoulders. Kiba sighed at the utter cuteness of his daughter. They went on their way through the befuddled village, and, before they new it, Isao had gotten them a small, shack-like home.

"Why the hell did you do that?"

"Now, now, failure...don't injure Isao-kun."

"But...if we get a house we won't be able to go anywhere."

"Now, Kiba, think of Rin. Do you really believe that her getting no social interaction with people other than us will be healthy? If you truly are a man of standards you will let us stay a few months. Then we will pack up and leave."

"Papa, Rin wants you to be happy." Rin smiled sadly, and tugged at his jacket. "We can go...Rin doesn't need anyone but Papa to be happy."

Kiba looked down at her, and sighed. He was in a predicament. He wanted to get as far away from Konoha as possible. He didn't even know what village this was part off. Apparently they had a leader and there were ninjas in here...

"But what about the ANBU?" He asked in disgust.

"Tsk, tsk. Do you not believe your sensei will protect you?"

"I didn't ask for your fucking help..." Kiba mumbled, and put Rin down. "Rin, this is how much I love you. We will stay here as long as I am able to keep the village out of danger."

Rin's smile blinded me...She looked so happy and so dirty. Her hair was unruly, and twigs stuck out of her matted head. I guess that throwing sticks into bushes for amusement wasn't the best way to play with her. She began to dance and run in circles. Akamaru was walking behind her so she didn't fall. I sighed and stretched. Isao looked at me with uncertainty. I shrugged, and he smiled in relief.

"Now, mutt... go get a job!" Hachibi grinned, and walked away quickly. I couldn't even wonder where he was off to, but I was pretty sure he was pissed off. That dirty, old man wasn't one to be that happy. I pointed to Miso and then nodded to the girl who was beginning to run into walls.

"Rin, I gotta go...please keep your eyes open when you walk, and listen to Miso over here." She smiled and let out an adorable 'Hai'; I walked towards Miso and my eyes narrow in seriousness. "Watch her. Anything happens, and I will kill you. No one will ever live if they hurt the people I love." The gay dork nodded, and gulped before running to steer her into the shack.

"Come, Rin, let's make this home as fit as a glove!"

I sighed and searched for a job, knowing how much Shino would be laughing at me. I do not work...well...at all.

As our hero begins to look for a job that avoids any form of selling his body, I must say that where Hachibi went was extremely important. He went to a bathhouse.

"Ah...this is the life..." Hachibi grinned and squeaked his rubber ducky. "It feels so nice...doesn't it, Homochimaru?"

"Fufu." A figure laughed, and shook his head. "I almost miss that nick name...almost."

"Ah. Well, defile any little boys lately, Oro-chan?"

"Fufu. Why must you hate me, Hachibi-kun? Your words are so distasteful..."

"What is your point of being here?"

"They are on the move..."

"Aren't they always. Seriously, they never stop just to smell the flowers. Must have been a drag being in that organization."

"I was never in it...it merely sparked my interest. Fufu...But they are looking for you. You and that kid from Konoha are the last to be collected..."

"A little sad that none of the other Biju could hold out against a bunch of amateurs..."

"Indeed, but Hachibi-kun, you best be on your guard. You are getting old, and your nickname isn't holding true anymore. You have become soft."

"To each there own, Oro-chan. Is that all?"

"I believe so..."

"Congratulations on killing the Hokage. I am proud."

"So you aren't soft towards the village are you?"

"Never will be."

"Fufufu...It surprised me to see you with that mutt."

"You know him?"

"Oh yes...He killed some of my favorite minions."

"Hm...I see. He is my pupil now."

"Oh? Funny how that works out."

"What about your latest toy?"

"He left to kill his brother."

"You sure do know how to pick them."

"Oho! He will be back, I promise you. His lust for power only grows."

"Sounds like yourself."

"Yes...or Itachi."

"Hmph. Ita-chan. Never liked him."

"You met him once."

"Yes, but usually attempting to kill me on a first meeting isn't the best way to be remembered."

"I see."

"Tell them that even if they manage to almost kill me I won't be giving it to them..."

"Oh?"

"Yes...I plan on passing it down to someone else."

"Still wish you would give it to me, Hachibi. I am not one to be patient."

"Oh hush, Oro-chan. You have enough twisted power to begin with."

"Farewell, Hachibi..."

"See you soon, Orochimaru."

And with that, the pedofile was gone to leave Hachibi to think. He had to estimate the time it took for those blundering Akatsuki to actually locate him and then add in the time it would take to get Kiba to his peak. Add in a job, and the safety of Isao, and Rin, and his unrequited love, Hachibi prayed Kiba could keep up with his wall he had been holding up for so long. He couldn't take it to see the real Kiba.

Six more months had passed and the odd group had faced their share of trials. Kiba had finally gotten a job at the local bar. He wasn't complaining, but soon grew an intolerance to alcohol (Hachibi's super, awesome, rare, fantastic workouts at 4:30 in the morning really wouldn't allow him to have a hang over). He had enrolled Rin into their own ninja academy. He was so proud that she was doing better than him at that age. Isao worked as an assistant to an advisor of the village. He had a freakishly good mind for math. Hachibi trained Kiba, and took care of Rin.

Kiba wiped down the counter. In one week, he would have been gone for over a year and a half...He could see that old lady regretting her words. He had done it. He was over Hinata...A glass dropped out of his hand.

"Lee?!" He shouted.

"Sh...youthful one." Lee whispered, and sat at the table. Kiba's jaw slackened. There was Lee in all his spandex glory...

"Wait...where is the spandex?"

"I got rid of it..." Lee said light-heartedly. The more Kiba stared, the more he was in astonishment. Lee was freakishly tall. His hair and his eyebrows remained the same but he looked...different without of it. "I just couldn't bring attention to myself when I got here." He laughed softly and ordered sake.

"So, Lee...what brings you here?"

"I was looking for you."

"Eh?"

"Well, I heard that you would be here, so I decided to meet you before you could run from us...again. You know you are an outlaw, right?"

"I'm not going back." Kiba growled, and stared at him. "I didn't do a fucking thing wrong."

"Haha. Your springtime of youth is untainted in my eyes. I know that the massacre the ANBU caused was a dirty one. No one agreed with it, and we felt afterward that the man in charge was a bit strange. So we arranged a new director...one that will hopefully not kill people. But you, my friend, left Konoha. You killed ANBU members, and you are accompanied by an S-ranked villian making you of an S-ranked one as well. Isn't that great?" Lee laughed half-heartily and took a small sip of his sake, pacing himself. "Yes. Kurenai wants you to come back...there have been quite a few deaths in this past year and -"

"Hinata is okay, right?! That dumbass better have protected her-"

"Calm you fire, Kiba. Hinata-chan is alright. I'm afraid to say that Asuma has died, along with...Hana."

Kiba stared blankly at the news of Hana's death. He felt his eyes water as he stared and stared.

"H-How...wh-what...who did this?" Kiba croaked out of his throat.

"I'm afraid a few members of Akatsuki had targeted you for some information and thought they could find your location through your sister. Needless to say, her youth wasn't enough to defeat their dark-sided youth..." Lee said with a blank expression, his eyes looking down at his glass.

"Hana..." Kiba croaked, rubbing his eyes from any traces of unmanliness.

"Kiba, it is your duty as a brother and a ninja to come back to Konoha for her funeral." The big-eyebrowed man solemnly said. "If you don't, Kiba, I am afraid to see how much you changed for the worst. As grown man, you behave differently...I wonder if you leaving was a good thing. I would prefer not to be the bearer of bad news and not have you accompany me back."

"I...I will. I'll go back."

"That is great. Now, take me away from this place before I tear it down," Lee hiccupped as he finished his sake.

Kiba took Lee to his 'home' which Lee thought had a lot of character. Kiba began to pack his bags. When Isao arrived with Hachibi and Rin they had no idea who the babbling idiot was and why Kiba was packing up.

"I gotta go back, gay-tono...old bastard. My sister died, and I need to go get a few things."

"PAPA!" Rin's eye's grew wider with each word. "Papa, papa, don't leave Rin, papa! Don't leave Rin...Rin-I'll say anything Papa...Ri-I won't be weird...Papa, please don't leave R-me." She sobbed as she clung to his body. Kiba stroked her head of red curls, feeling his heart being torn at her loud sobs.

"Rin...shh...Rin, I love you the way you are. Rin, you can come with me." She only nodded and still cried at the thought of coming close to losing her father. Kiba looked at the two. "You guys stay here, we will be back in a week. We will try to be as unnoticed as possible. We will be back though... Akamaru, I won't leave you here, my friend." Kiba grinned and rubbed his loyal companion's head before standing up with Rin in his arms.

"Let's go, hiccup, my youthful ones. I, hiccup, didn't know you had a daughter. She looks nothing -hiccup- like you." Lee grinned.

"Are you okay, Lee?" Kiba asked, not knowing if he could put the safety of Rin and his's lives in the drunken man's hands.

"Lee, let's go." A cold voice said as he stared at Kiba.

"Yes -"

"NEJI?" Kiba croaked looking at the long-haired man.

"Kiba, we must be off." He coldly said to him.

"Papa, Rin wants to know who that lovely looking girl is?" Rin squeaked, pointing to Neji. Neji twitched, muttering the lines of 'I hate you' to the whole group.

And so they left to go to Konoha. Isao looked at Hachibi.

"What are we going to do?" Isao said sadly.

"What we do best - follow them!"

* * *

A/N - Is anybody out there? Hello... Ha. I hope no one hates me too much for the super long delay. I know I'm moving things quickly, but if I don't then there will be no way I can finish this fic.

Please, please, please review to let me know that you are still reading. :D

Oh yes. I dropped some not so subtle hints. If you read back a few chapters you will see some of it coming with my ownsome uses of foreshadowing.

Now, review...or I will lack motivation to finish it.

Love you all so dearly,

Jordan


End file.
